coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9769 (13th May 2019)
Plot Clearly delusional, Carla enlists Roy's help to find out where Kate is hiding Rana. Roy pleads with her to go to a hospital. Abi takes time out of her shift for a dentist appointment. Carla forces Roy to ignore his ringing phone before disconnecting it. Jenny prepares to cancel the Rovers Got Talent evening when they're left with three acts after some cancellations. Evelyn signs up so that it'll go ahead but is tight-lipped about her act. Seb gives Alina a friendship bracelet. He attempts to find out where she's living but she just says she'll be in touch. Roy is deeply concerned when Carla outlines her plan to get Aidan on her side. He goes along with her fantasy in order to stop her from running away. Tracy becomes interested in a three-bedroomed house with a jacuzzi bath. Sean comperes at the talent show. Geoff wows the audience with his lady in a box act, with Emma relishing her role as his assistant. Carla catches Roy about to make a call after re-connecting his phone. Steve comes clean to Tracy, admitting that they can't afford to move. Tracy demands he make cutbacks. A man mimicking the sounds of household appliances is followed by Evelyn painting an abstract portrait of a toga-clad Brian. The audience are bored stiff and don't appreciate the final result. As "El Kirko" takes to the stage to sing about life in packing, Beth hides in the toilets, unable to watch. Alina goes for chips with Seb after work. She continues to evade his questions about where she lives. Steve fires Abi when she's fifteen minutes late back at work. Beth makes out to Kirk that she was in the crowd when he was singing and tells him he smashed it. He's amazed when talent scout Jasmine Ridgeway gives him her number and sets up a meeting. Geoff and Emma win best act. Having lost faith in Roy, Carla decides to move on. She's seconds away from leaving the cafe when Johnny and an ambulance turn up, having been alerted by Roy. Carla screams at Roy that she'll never forgive him for what he's done. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh (Voice only) *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Jasmine Ridgeway - Martelle Edinborough Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Sparkle Lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The extent of Carla's delusions shocks Roy; Steve admits his financial concerns to Tracy; and the regulars attend The Rovers' talent show. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,517,722 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes